Blindness
by I'm Not Wearing Any Pants
Summary: I only see what I wish, and prefer...and by extension, I shall force you as well. Let us take a journey. Into madness.


I own no Ben 10 characters. This story could have been 8 agonizing chapter long, like the original, but I would prefer not to have one paragraph, or three to four sentences per chapter, just to appear as though my story is longer than one single chapter. And barely that.

"We've been wandering aimlessly for what seems like hours," whined one of the nameless, expendable liberation forces of the Null Void, to the secondary set of characters.

"Shut up already! We'll get there when we get there," responded Manny, the gangsta Tetramand. He's so black, black, y'all. Gangsta as pure gangsta hood rat thug can be. As characterized by racists, who need to lump their hatreds and perceived flaws onto a scapegoat character, when a female character isn't enough. Ones who constantly inform you that they are not, in fact, racists. "I will plug you with my pimpin' gat! Is that even how you spell that?" A hoodie and a bag of skittles appeared on Manny. "HOLD UP, WHAT THE FUCK?" He quickly pulled them off, and threw them away. "Hell nah, I ain't playin' that shit."

"We should all know exactly where D'Void's citadel is. It's right there, where the drill is," Helen Wheels said. "I am not even going to try and be in character for long, am I?"

"Incredibly basic observation, spoken in a completely uncharacteristic way, that makes me seem like I'm beyond stupid," Manny turned and said to a random guy.

"Um...What?" the random guy asked. "What...what are we even doing? Is there a purpose?"

Helen sighed. "Yes."

Another nameless rebel raised his hand. "Does it involve a needlessly lengthy lead up to D'Void sobbing profusely over his dead annoying Mary Sue baby?" he asked, in a nasally voice.

"Yes," everyone else groaned.

"God damn it," moaned the nameless rebel. "Not again! I can't take one more of these!" He put his gun to his head, and fired.

"I think they're funny," said another rebel. "Unless I get killed or tortured, of course. I prefer the stories where the characters end up eating ice cream for no reason, or having a random karaoke party."

"Well, this isn't one of those kinds of situations," Helen informed.

"More out of character dialogue," Manny stated. Everyone else ignored him and continued on.

"I'm here for no reason, instead of keeping spies out of The Wrench's hair," Piece announced. "The author knows characters' names." He held out his hands in a gang sign of some sort. "Respect."

"Useless filler dialogue," a rebel shouted.

"Useless filler dialogue!" everyone else mimicked.

Suddenly, a flock of Null Guardians came out from behind a rock.

"Oh, fuck! We're dead!" another rebel member cried.

Everyone scattered in panic, save for the Plumbers' Helpers, the only ones who knew how to fight in the slightest.

"Fuck this shit," Manny yelled. He brandished his sweet uzis, and began to fire.

"USELESS FILLER DIALOGUE!" shouted a rebel. A Null Guardian swooped down and bit him in half.

"Okay then," Helen said.

She zoomed off at breakneck Kineceleran speed to go battle Null Guardians. But gently, so as not to hurt them, for they were innocent creatures, who were only being controlled by a power hungry madman. Er, I mean, they were his cuddly pets, who did everything for him completely on their own free will, out of sheer love and devotion. She kicked one in the face after getting very mad at that narration. The Null Guardian smacked her in the head with its large wing. She spiraled down onto a rock, landing with a hard thud.

"Ow." She sat up. She rubbed her head. "Battles are more painful, and much more interesting, when they're written with competence. In my case, this is a bad thing."

A Null Guardian fired its mouth energy beam at her. She moved in time to not get incinerated, or perhaps cut apart.

"Hey, this one is wearing one of those GPS Pet Tracker things," Pierce noted, as he held an unconscious Null Guardian. "We can use it to track down D'Void's citadel, which we should already know the location of, but for whatever reason, don't."

They waited for the defeated Null Guardian to wake up and follow its comrades. It flew back to its tyrannical master. They followed after it.

"Oh, hey, there's the drill. Digging a huge, swirling hole in the dimensional rift. I don't know how we missed that when we were wandering aimlessly for hours, doing nothing," said one of the rebel forces. He stuck his finger into his nose hole, and began to slid it in ever deeper. So deep, it poked his brain.

Some of the slaves within the citadel's walls waved to them as they approached the wide open gate.

"Oh, look at that. The gate is open," said Helen. "I don't think people understand what a citadel is."

"Who the fuck cares? Makes our job easier," Manny retorted.

"Useless filler dialogue that contributes overall nothing to the plot," said one of the rebels, quite enthusiastically. Manny punched him.

"Shut the FUCK UP!" he shouted.

"Expositional piece of dialogue that makes the intelligent audience feel insulted, and like they're slowly losing brain cells the longer they choose to read," Helen stated.

"D'Void is a jerk," Pierce said.

"But he is also capable of showing true, obsessively devoted love to a terribly conceived and executed original character, who is not in any way, a typical Mary Sue, who is simply not human, which makes her so much better than the other evil Sues out there," Helen asserted. She coughed afterwards, several times, into her hand.

"Useless filler dialogue that contributes absolutely nothing to the plot, and only serves to slow it even more!" shouted three rebels with their hands in the air.

"Less is more. Show, don't fucking tell," Manny growled. "Having decent spelling, and little else, does not a magnificent writer make." He grasped his guns tightly. "Let's rush 'em!"

They all began screaming while they ran into the citadel's interior. They paused, as D'Void came waltzing out of the chamber with the steps leading up to it, wearing only a standard white bath towel.

"Aw, not another rebel attack. I was in the shower!" he grumbled. He looked and saw his precious, ever present annoying Mary Sue, oops, not Mary Sue, baby-thing, roaming aimlessly around the furnace hole. "My baby! What are you doing out of the hand carved painted redwood birch specially designed crib I fucking made for you, because you need to be treated specially, exactly like a human baby, in fact, a very special human baby, even though you're not! You could get HARMED or something, possibly DIE, tragically, and cause me to break down sobbing hysterically! Like, ten thousand times! Which is, of course, completely in character for me, and anyone who says otherwise is a big fat jerk who doesn't know anything about anything! Except how much they smell, and are dumb, and stupid, and mean, and also UGLY!"

"Don't forget immature and whiny," said a rebel. He snickered.

"That too!" D'Void agreed angrily.

The baby thing flew to D'Void's face and began to kiss it. I have never read a phrase so many times in my life, that I sincerely felt a wave of nausea fueled disgust. She then began to gnaw on his wide, handsome, oddly clean shaven man chin.

"Oh, my precious BABY! I can't ever be without you for five minutes! That is not grounds for a Mary Sue," D'Void cooed. "No it isn't! No it isn't!" he gibbered, randomly interchanging with sickeningly sweet baby talk, while rubbing the baby-thing's deformed head area. "Oosha boo-boo! Oosha boo-boo-boo! Boo-boo goo-goo!"

"Same line of dialogue I always spit out when I confront you, D'Void!" Manny yelled.

"Yeah, whatever. Sic 'em!" D'Void snapped his fingers. His army of seized Null Guardians sprang up to do his bidding. They swarmed over the rebel forces. "Let's see how this plays out."

"I bet it ends with you crying like a wussy little bitch, dying stupidly, shitting your pants before dying, and obsessing over your creepy little Mary Sue freak, until it cries like another little fucking bitch for hours, then dies too, and you both come back as ghost-zombie-vampires, for reasons unfuckingknown!" Manny yelled.

"Yeah, probably will," D'Void acknowledged reluctantly. He shrugged. "I'm used to it."

Helen avoided the main heated battle in the citadel with her friends and companions, and instead chose to wander off elsewhere for a quick tour.

"Unnecessary expositional dialogue describing my inner thoughts, and what I am doing at each passing moment," she whispered to herself. She slipped into a closet.

She thought it was a closet. It seemed to be a large walk in closet, but instead, she curiously discovered it was a bedroom chamber.

"Oh shit, I'm in D'Void's bedroom that he totally has in the Null Void," she exclaimed. "Damn, nice pad that burly bastard has!" She placed her hands on her hips, swiveling her head. "Where the hell did he get all this crap? Bed, Voids and Beyond? Void 1 Imports?"

She saw the extremely lavish, specialized crib that D'Void had in the Null Void, to shelter and contain his ridiculous Mary Sue baby, who was not in fact, a Mary Sue, I say, and inevitably someone out there will believe. She looked it over, mustering all her womanly female feminine baby hormone feelz. She got all excited, and began to coo and giggle over the crib's pink accessories, and numerous cuddly stuffy toys.

"Aw, so adorable! How the fuck he got all this crap in the Null Void, of all places, is beyond me, but darn if isn't super cute to my stereotypical feminine persuasions." She giggled again. "Wait, why am I standing here gushing over a creepy Mary Sue's cutesy illogical accessory bullshit while my friends outside are battling an evil tyrant and dozens, if not hundreds of bloodthirsty, simple-minded creatures under his explicit control?"

She couldn't stop laughing. She sank to her knees as she stared into the crib. She found it hard to take her eyes off the item. Something in her brain felt like twisting, slithering worms of pure hate and madness wrapping through its depths.

"Oh, God, what's going on? I can't...I can't...think!"

She threw herself into the farthest wall. The effect lessened, as she removed herself from the area. She shook her head violently. The dullness and pain had cleared up, but slightly.

"It's that thing...That thing...it has power! Over all of us," Helen cried in fear.

"You can't escape it, Helper. No one can. I couldn't," came the familiar voice of D'Void.

Helen turned to see him shadowed ominously in the doorway, holding the infernal beast within his arms, and grinning vapidly. "Here. Come, let us be...submissively...complacent." He held the creature up in front of Helen. She screamed.

The thing sobbed and shrieked violently, before attacking.

Helen screamed from within the beast's many tentacles. Darkness enveloped her head, and what felt like her entire being. She felt as if she were losing her mind, her very soul, perhaps. It felt as though her entire essence was being sucked completely out of her. D'Void spoke in high-pitched, gibbering baby talk, as he rubbed the baby-thing in Helen's face.

"Give kissies! Give us the kissies! Always kissies!" he cooed. He removed the baby-thing briefly, only to slam it back into Helen's face before she could gasp in another breath. He repeated the action several times. He shouted, "Kiss the baby, kiss the baby, kiss the baby!" in time with the slams.

"D'VOID!" Helen screamed when the thing was lifted off her face, ever so briefly. "STOP!"

"I can't," D'Void stated cheerfully. "Expositionary dialogue about how I came to meet this unfortunate fate."

"Oh, God! SOMEONE HELP ME!" she screamed. She fell to the floor.

"CUDDLE WUDDLE WOO-WOO BABY-DOO!" D'Void screamed. "I'm not such a bad guy. I fucking LOVE my MARY SUE! That makes me secretly a good man. A very handsome, good man. You can interpret anything based on numerous yaoi manga stereotypes. Anything!"

"No!" Helen cried out in pain. "You can't pull a completely absurd characterization interpretation out of your ass, then assert its has canonically valid potential, without even making the slightest bit of effort to try and position logically, why it has come to be, outside of you liking yaoi mangas and anime, and having various weird fetishes you project onto fictional characters! That shows an extreme lack of care on the...author's...part! Aaaah! And it's insulting to...aaaah...other fans of those characters who actually DO make the effort to apply basic logic to their own headcanons!" She writhed beneath the flailing tentacles, wings, and bulk of the baby-beast. She gasped and gagged, as it spat vile stomach contents upon her with each heaving, sobbing, screeching breath. "This isn't supposed to-" Her cries became muffled. Then, silence.

The baby-thing released Helen from its grip. D'Void lowered the creature. Helen slumped to the ground, groaning in pain. After a few moments, she began to mumble.

"D'Void...loves...his baby-waby," she spoke weakly. She slowly sat up. "I...love...the baby...waby!" A twitching, vapid grin stretched out upon her face."Baby! Baby...baby...baby."

The baby-thing puked up a flood of yellow-green bile onto the expensive rug. It hissed in triumph.

"More expositionary dialogue stating what everyone who watched the episode this is all incredibly loosely based upon already knows," D'Void said. "I am a loving father." He grinned. Vapidly. And very disturbingly. "No other Mary Sues are as good as this one," he stated. His eye twitched. "Sign my online petition to uncancel the Secret Saturdays."

"Baby, baby, baby!" Helen giggled. She traveled in a circular pattern, repetitively, until she left a circle imprint in the plush carpeting. "Baby! Baby," she whispered.

"Baby," D'Void repeated. He lifted the horrible baby-creature-thing into his muscular arms, and squeezed it tightly. "My precious baby-waby! Daddy is here for woo! Woo-woo, goo-goo, yes, goo-goo poo-poo! Let's go get some chocolate cake before we murder all the rebels, and the rest of the Plumbers' Helpers if they won't convert to your complete dominance."

"Ooh, can I have cake?" Helen inquired happily.

"Sure, why not?" D'Void responded.

Helen clapped her hands together rapidly. "Yaaay, cake for Helen!" she said stupidly. She followed D'Void into his massive kitchen area. Which he had. In the Null Void.

Moments later, the baby-creature pulled its black, slimy tongue from D'Void's mouth. Chocolate stains were upon his lips, and around his mouth. We hope they're chocolate.

"They are!" D'Void insisted. His eyes narrowed. Then they went back to their proper proportions. "You know, sometimes the high I get from this Sue is better than the one I get off kormite. But it comes with a price. That price is...freedom of will. And proper characterization. And most of the time, I end up dying, or getting defeated in increasingly stupid ways. Then there's the endless repetition. Repeating the same scenario, over and over, and it's not even a remotely entertaining one. But damn, that high. It's like...let's say, taking a piss inside your brain. It's nice and warm. Sometimes you get those shivers down your spine. And, on the plus side, Ben Tennyson rarely shows up to be the one to humiliate me and ruin my plans. Well, sometimes, if the parody goes down that way. But not in any of the originals."

"What originals?" Helen mumbled dully.

"Exactly," D'Void sighed. He grinned placidly. He clutched his scream-sobbing-vomiting baby-thing tighter.

(Meanwhile, back outside)

Manny and company were getting their asses kicked.

"Where the fuck did Helen go? We've been fighting these things for SEVEN FUCKING hours now! D'Void and his freak baby just disappeared into the interior chamber, and never came back out yet! WHAT THE FUCK is going ON?" Manny screamed. His arms were getting tired of punching. His guns had run of ammunition five hours ago.

Most of the accompanying rebel forces had been mutilated by the swarming Null Guardians. The Wrench never showed up to help battle D'Void. Neither did Ben Tennyson. What else is new.

Breathing heavily, Manny lowered his arms when another Null Guardian fell before his might. Manny turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He gasped.

"You killed the Mary Sue's parents, Manny," said Helen, while grinning at him in a disturbing manner. She kicked him rapidly, at lightning speed.

He gasped in pain. He collapsed. "Hel...Helen?! Why?!"

"I was wondering, back when I still had a working brain, why you were always characterized so poorly," she said to him. She spun quickly, and whipped him with her tail. "Your character is voiced by a black guy. You know how weeaboos hate black people. You are...the scapegoat!" She kicked him in the face.

"Aaaaah!" Manny cried. He fell on his back. He struggled to get back up, but could not. "Helen, no! What have they done you? What have they done to us all!" He slammed his fists into the ground.

"You're probably a Nazi, Manny," Helen asserted. She slipped a Swastika armband on him while he was helpless to do anything about it. "NAZI! See, I told you he was a NAZI!" Helen yelled, while cupping her hands to her mouth.

"Bitch, this ain't the MCU! Cut that shit out," Manny shouted. He ripped off the armband with what little strength he could muster.

"We have to kill the thing!" Pierce yelled. He pulled out a bazooka, from his back pocket, or something. He aimed it at the screaming-shrieking baby-thing. He fired. The blast hit the thing, but didn't do any visible damage. It sobbed hysterically anyway, loud enough to cause a ripple of agonizing pain to go through the direct center of everyone's brains. "Aaaah!" Pierce shouted. He dropped the weapon. "C-can't! Can't...too strong!"

"No!" cried a voice. Surprise, it was Ben Tennyson. "We have to kick that things ass, and free everyone!"

Ben transformed into Big Chill. He shot icicles at the repulsive baby-thing. They melted in midair.

"Fuck it, I'll go for the drill again," Ben said. He dove down into the furnace hole.

"No, don't hurt MY BABY!" D'Void screamed. "She's my BABY! BABY!"

"Don't hurt the baby!" Helen screamed.

Ben found himself face to face with Helen, who ran along the walls, trying to fight him off.

"Helen, stop! I have to stop this bullshit! If I don't, it'll take over the story! The entire story! Including all of us! And every other story after that!" Ben yelled.

"I can't let you hurt the baby, Ben!" Helen spoke robotically to him. "It's the baby...D'Void's baby. He loves his baby. I love his baby! We all love...the...baby!"

Ben had no choice but to punch Helen in the face. "Sorry, this is for your own good." He grabbed her unconscious form in one hand, and began to ice up the drill.

Up top, the baby-creature screamed and shrieked, and puked, and shit a little bit, but mostly screamed, shrieked, and sobbed. It sobbed hysterically, even as it partially devoured the face of one of the nameless, expendable rebels.

"All right, now D'Void can be killed, so let's do it!" Ben yelled.

"No, if you kill me, who will take care of MY BABY!" he screamed. His bottom lip trembled. He tried not to, but eventually he began to sob hysterically. "MY...WAAAH...BABY! WAAAH HAAA! BABY!" His pants fell down, revealing his heart print boxers. Because...um, yeah. Just go with it.

"Seriously, men crying out their tragically kawaii, underwear clad, edgy man pain for the sake of female gratification once or twice is one thing, this is a fucking fetish," Ben stated. "An obvious fetish. You don't write ten thousand similar stories about an extremely narrow set of criteria when you aren't attempting to express a fetish. One you're probably better off keeping to yourself, unless it's popular with the unwashed masses. Which it is obviously not, so, like, what's up? No one's going to give you the attention you think you deserve, but onlookers looking for a laugh and parody makers will come to you like flies to honey, lapping up your rivers of endless gold, for as long as you keep putting out."

"Fucking...word," Manny heaved with labored breaths.

The Mary Sue baby-thing puked out a stream of brown liquid. It flew into D'Void's waiting arms. It sobbed hysterically, trying to look cute and pitiable, but failing miserably at it.

"NOOO, MY BABY!" D'Void sobbed hysterically while falling to his knees. He held the baby-monster-thing in his arms even tighter than humanly possible. "You can't take her away from me! I CAN'T BE ALONE! CAN'T YOU SEE HOW IT DIRECTLY CONTRADICTS THE CANON!"

One of the rebels lifted his head from the bloody ground. He wasn't entirely dead yet. "See? I knew I should have killed myself earlier, like that one guy did," he complained. "This is the same shit, all over again. Over, and over, and over, and OVER!"

"Daddy loves you so much," D'Void sobbed hysterically while sobbing hysterically. He smushed his face into the stinking body of the omniscient, all powerful Null-baby-thing. He peed himself. "Oh...not the water sports!" He sobbed harder. And even more hysterically.

Ben face palmed. "Fuck my life. Just...fuck my life. I'm going to go find a Bwevingax fic." He left to do so. Or maybe he just would cool off and get a smoothie. Painful, violent, abusive, biologically impossible sex had lost its allure over the many years. Not that it had much to begin with.

Either way, we shall end this travesty here. I've got twenty-hundred more to get to.

THE END


End file.
